Hoenn Legends
by Sakurane
Summary: Now 17 years old, Ash is now the Orange League Champion and is ready to head off to Hoenn. He meets different friends, rencounters old one, captures new Pokémon, and fights enemies with goals even more sinister than that of Team Rocket. He may even find time to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long hiatus for Ash Ketchum, albeit a well-deserved break. As he said goodbye to his mother for another leg of his journey, he was more invigorated than ever. Pikachu bid its own cheerful farewell to Delia Ketchum, who wiped away a tear, but smiled widely.

_I really should be used to this by now, _she thought, _Seeing my son's back. Going on adventures… this is what makes him happy. And he looks so grown up, just like his father._

She'd even had to buy him completely new clothing, since he'd gotten too tall for his old sets. She supposed it was to be expected, considering Ash was nearly eighteen now. A lot of the baby fat had left his face, and when he'd come back after the Orange Islands, he'd had a maturity in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Somewhere along the line, her son had grown up, and she'd missed it. But so was the problem of being the mother of a future Pokémon-master.

Ash was heading to a whole new region, with hundreds of new Pokémon and battles to face. He could barely keep himself from grinning on the ferry. He tried to sleep, but every cell in his body was agitated with excitement. Pikachu felt the same, of course, electricity sparking from its cheeks occasionally. Time couldn't move fast enough.

After what felt like an eternity, Ash and Pikachu finally landed on a dock in the Hoenn region, setting foot in the town of Littleroot.

It reminded Ash a lot of Palletown, but with a quieter feeling. The trees encircled the small number of houses—no more than a dozen, so even smaller than his home town—and the ground was covered with flowers. He'd read in the guidebook that many towns in the region were more organic than the industrialized Rustboro City. A few blue bird-type Pokémon drifted through the sky, but he wasn't close enough to really examine them. He itched to try and catch one, but he had other things to do first.

He went to Professor Birch's lab first, having gotten a reference from Professor Oak. It wasn't a hard place to find, since it was the largest building that clearly wasn't a civilian home. He found the doors unlocked, and he called out a greeting over the sound of machinery.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ash yelled. At first, he thought that the lab was empty, but then he heard a gasp of surprised, followed by a heavy thump, and a cry of pain. A young man with short-chopped light green hair peeked his head above the table at the far end of the lab, stars in his eyes.

"Oh, ow!" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He squinted to the doorway where Ash was standing.

"I'm sorry, but you're have to come closer. I can't see a thing without my glasses! I seem to have dropped them somewhere around here…"

Ash obliged and walked around the table, avoiding the mess of boxes and paperwork.

Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and retrieved the man's glasses for him, where they'd fell between two boxes.

"Why, thank you, Pikachu!" He said gratefully. Now, fully able to see Ash, he examined the trainer before him.

"Hello, can I help you? My name is Alex, by the way."

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town, and you've already met Pikachu. I'm here to see Professor Birch. You wouldn't happen to be him, would you?"

"No, no, I'm just a lab assistant. It's my fault the lab is such a mess right now. But the Professor did tell me about you… he said that you can find him on Route 101."

"Route 101, huh?"

"You could wait here, but—"

"No way! I'd rather go explore!"

Alex chuckled. "Well, all right then. You seem to be the enthusiastic type. Just make sure to take good care of your Pikachu, because the closest pokécenter is in the next town over."

"Will do! Thanks for your help!"

Before Alex could reply, Ash was out the door again.

He rubbed the back of is head again in amusement. "So much energy…"

Ash jogged through the town to the entrance. It felt good to feel the breeze again. Somehow, the Hoenn breeze smelled sweeter than the breeze back home. He was about to leave the town completely when he was stopped by a little girl with a yellow dress and bow in her hair. Ash knelt down to ask what was wrong.

"It's the Professor…" She sniffed.

"Professor Birch?"

"Yes. I think he's in danger. Keita and I followed him, but a little while ago, we were cornered by some wild Poochyena. I ran back here, but…"

"But the Professor and Keita and still out there."

"Yes! Please, I don't want Miss Kate to find out, we'll be in so much trouble!"

Ash tried to question her about this "Miss Kate", but the girl had fully dissolved into tears and her words were unintelligible.

"Well, Pikachu, looks like we've got a mission. Who knew that things would get so exciting so quickly?"

"_Pika!" _His friend agreed, his resolve mirroring his trainer's.

Ash layed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder and said, "We'll make sure to bring Keita and Professor Birch back safe."

As Ash trudged through the grass, he wished that he still had Pidgeotto to survey the area more quickly. Pikachu climbed a nearby tree and looked itself, yellow ears twitching as it listened for any indication of where the Professor might be. Suddenly, Pikachu spotted something several hundred feet south-west, and leapt from the tree.

"What is it buddy, did you see something?"

"_Pika!" _The yellow Pokémon confirmed, and went running in that direction. Ash ran after it, heart beating with adrenaline. Soon, he heard the loud voice of a man.

"You stay back, you hear? I don't want to have to use one of these Pokémon, but I will if I have to!"

Ash and Pikachu went around a tree and finally saw Professor Birch, with a small, dark-haired boy standing behind him. They were completely surrounded by quadripedal Pokémon that Ash assumed were Poochyena, and backed against a rock formation.

"Professor Birch! I'm Ash Ketchum, I came to help you out! Are you all right?" Ash yelled from a safe distance away. This drew the attention of the Poochyena.

"A little scratched up, but nothing to worry about!" Professor Birch replied. A Poochyena snapped at his heels, and he jumped back with a yelp.

Ash couldn't think of a way to get them away without knocking the Poochyena out, so he told Pikachu to use thunderbolt… a gentle one.

Pikachu ran towards the Poochyena, avoiding their fangs, until it was close enough to get all of them with one zap. A couple were knocked out, but the rest were only shaken and wobbly on their legs, and they ran away into the forest howling.

"Good job, Pikachu." Ash said, and his partner returned to its place on his hat.

Professor Birch looked impressed. "That's quite a shock your Pikachu has got there."

"Thanks. Keita, your friend told me where you were. She's really worried about you."

"Mimi?" Keita asked, a little hopefully, but then he went back to glaring.

"It must be," Professor Birch said. "You two

"She shouldn't have told!" Keita complained.

"But if she hadn't, we would have been in some serious trouble."

Professor Birch decided to bring the two wounded Poochyena back to the lab with him for observation. When Ash asked if that was safe, he said,

"Poochyena are notoriously territorial. I wanted to observe them in their natural habitat, but it looks like I got a little too close." Professor Birch explained sheepishly. "They shouldn't be nearly so aggressive away from their pack."

"I see." Ash nodded. He decided that he was right to come visit Professor Birch first—the man could teach him a lot about Pokémon.

They walked back to town and found Mimi waiting anxiously, her fists clenched. When she saw them, she looked immensely relieved.

"Keita, you're okay! I was so worried about you!" The little girl burst out, throwing her arms around

"You don't have to be such a big crybaby about it, Mimi." Keita grumbled in embarrassment, but there was a faint blush to his cheeks.

"You're a big idiot, Keita! I told you we shouldn't go into the forest without Pokémon of our own!" Mimi was still latched onto Keita as he struggled to walk with her weight, heading towards a house down the road. Ash chuckled at their antics.

"Those kids are nothing but trouble." Professor Birch said fondly. "Now, I assume that you're the Ash Ketchum whom Professor Oak told me about. He wanted us to touch bases, so I could get you started on the right track. Let's go back to the lab, and I can get you a new updated pokédex"

When they got back to the lab, Professor Birch's eyes widened. "Gee, Alex, you sure are a slob. I'm gone less that twenty-four house, and look what you've done to my lab…"

Alex stood to the side and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, forgive me, Professor!"

"Well, I keep you around for your mind, not your cleaning habits…" Birch went to the metal table and reached into his shoulder bag, pulling out three Pokéballs and laying them down.

Ash was practically drooling. "Are those what I think they are?"

"If you mean the standard beginner Pokémon for the Hoenn region, than yes." Birch chuckled at the trainers enthusiasm. "You're not a beginner, but I sense that your experience could really be beneficial to the growth of any of these Pokémon, so would you like to take one with you on your journey?"

"Would I ever!" Ash nodded. He couldn't wait to see a Hoenn Pokémon.

"And you can record your Pokémon's growth in this new pokédex. I look forward to seeing the results. Now, the three Pokémon that you will get to choose from are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip." A screen lit up behind Birch, robotically stating the statistic and characteristics of the three Pokémon. Ash didn't know why, but when the Treecko's picture flashed up on the screen, he got a great feeling. He went with his gut.

"I choose… Treecko!" He said, taking the red and white orb in his hand. "Wow, it's my first Sinnoh Pokémon!" Ash marveled. His boyish wonder about Pokémon would never leave him.

"That Treecko might take a while to warm up to you, but once he does, I'm sure you two will make a fine team!" Professor Birch said confidently.

"I sure hope so, Professor."

A long time ago, Ash might have made a victory gesture or yelled to the sky, but now, his glowing smile was a comparable indication of his joy.

"You know, Ash, if you'd like to see several kinds of Pokémon from the Hoenn region, you can go to the Pokémon Therapy Center. It the third house on your right. You can ask for Kate, she'll show you around."

"Thanks, I'll do that."


	2. Powerful and Kind

Ash was sure glad that Professor Birch had told him about this place. The Pokémon Therapy Center was a cozy house with a sign in front, and it was _full _of Pokémon. He heard the cries of Pokémon and the laughter of children before the door opened to his knock. When it opened, he was met by the cutest girl he'd ever seen. Even Ash, as oblivious as he was to girls, couldn't help but notice. He only caught a glimpse of clear blue eyes, and then the door opened completely. The girl had light brown hair past her shoulders, and a feminine dress with short sleeves.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

It took Ash several moments to regain his power of speech. "Uh—hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. Professor Birch said that I should come visit this place."

Her expression brightened. "Ash… so you're the one who helped out Mimi and Keita yesterday."

He nodded.

"I'm Kate. And who might this little guy be?" She asked, leaning so close that her face was barely an inch from Ash's. He breathed again when he saw that she was pointing at Pikachu.

"This is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Well, I'm very glad that you helped Keita out yesterday, Pikachu." Kate smiled, rubbing the yellow Pokémon's cheeks. Pikachu gave a little cry of contentment.

"M-Miss Kate, I was hoping that I could see some of the Pokémon that live here. I've just arrived in Hoenn, and I've only met a couple of kinds."

"Of course, I'm sure they'd love to make a new friend. Come inside." She said. "Oh, and Ash? Just "Kate" is fine—we're about the same age."

Ash scratched his nose. "Eh—I guess you're right. "

He followed Kate inside and found that the house felt more like a cabin, and there were small floor carpets here and there.

Suddenly, there was a gleeful squeal as two figures slid down the balcony of the stairs at high speed, flying through the air at the end. Kate plucked the large figure from the air, and held a little girl who looked at her guiltily. The pink Pokémon landed on the ground and mewled. Ash checked his Pokédex and it was identified as a Skitty.

"Sachi, what did I tell you about playing so rough in the house? I you want to be so wild, there are acres outside for you."

The blonde grinned. "Sorry, Miss Kate."

She so obviously wasn't sorry at all.

Sachi eyed Ash and asked rudely, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Palletown."

"What kind of a town name is that? Sounds made up."

Kate let the girl go and she stuck her tongue out at Ash, before running away with her Skitty.

"I'm sorry about that. Sachi's kind of a handful."

"She certainly does seem to be a character."

Kate described the set-up of the house—there were many children who borded here, some for years, some only for a few months—and they slept up stairs. There was a kitchen, a dining room, and a playroom with toys for the baby Pokémon. Outside, she showed Ash a large pond filled with water Pokémon—like Barbaoch, a vicious looking Caravahna, an Azurill, and overhead, a Wingull with a bandaged wing flew. There were at least a dozen young children there, and a few younger teenagers, all playing with Pokémon. A Spoink played tag with a group of boys, bounced out of the way, and a girl dressed up a Whismur. Small scenes like these were everywhere, and it made Ash want to join in. He helped a massive Pokémon called Tropius push kids on the swing set. When the kids ran off, he returned to the side of a smiling Kate.

She explained, "The Pokémon and kids all learn and play together here. This is supposed to be therapy for developmental issues."

"These children and Pokémon all seem perfectly healthy!" Ash disagreed.

"Then this place is doing its job."

"Thank you for showing me all of this. Hoenn is full of great Pokémon!"

The went inside and a blue Pokémon floated in front of them, making small tinkling sounds.

"Chimecho, it's nap time!" Kate said.

Chimecho agreed with a soft tinkle, and attached itself to the ceiling. Slowly, it's paper-like tail started to wave back and forth, and a heavenly bell sound reverberated through the house. A feeling of peace washed over them. Kate directed the children upstairs.

"Chimecho always helps the children fall asleep. Rest is important for emotional and physical development."

"Is Chimecho your Pokémon?"

"No, he's my Grandfather's. Chimecho has been here for as long as the Therapy Center has been standing. It keeps everyone in the house happy."

"I can see that."

Kate pointed to a little girl, no older than nine, with short purple hair. She was snuggled against a Pokémon that Ash's Pokédex had identified as a Swablu, fast asleep.

"Erica came to us from Slateport. Her parents were killed in the caves there, and she was traumatized. She wouldn't speak to anyone. That Swablu was pushed past its limit in battle and abandoned. For some reason, those two really hit it off. Now Erica is smiling and laughing with other kids, and it's all because of Swablu. And Swablu isn't afraid of people anymore."

"That's amazing."

"It is. And that's why I love this place so much. I get to see miracles every day."

"I would love to meet your Grandfather. He sounds like a man with interesting ideas."

"Unfortunately, Grandfather is sick and resting at home." Kate said apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I do my best, but this place isn't quite the same without him."

It was past four, and Ash mentioned that he had better go look for a place to stay for the night.

"You know, if you'd like to stay here for a couple of days, we have a spare bed. It's cheaper than a hotel, and you seem like the type who might enjoy being surrounded by Pokémon."

"You're right, that does sound great…" Ash agreed. He felt a bit strange inconveniencing a girl that he'd only just met.

"Then that settles it. You will be our guest. And as my guest, I insist that you sit down and relax." Kate told him. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, and Ash couldn't help but gulp at the first silence that he'd experience since arriving.

"My Grandfather has always believed in the therapeutic potential in the bond between a Pokémon and a person. The more I watch trainers interact with their Pokémon, the more I agreed with him. Like you and Pikachu, you make each other stronger. You understand each other. That's an invaluable and precious thing, I think. I work hard to nurture those sorts of bonds here at the Therapy Center. Some of these kids just don't get along with others, or they've been hurt really badly. The Pokémon might be facing the same struggle. Together, they find strength."

"I know that I've only gotten as far as I have because of my Pokémon."

"I wish everyone thought that way."

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

"Hey, Ash, are you good at Pokémon battling?" A girl with blonde pigtails asked him the next morning. She was the same girl he'd seen sliding down the banisters with the Skitty.

"I'm alright." Ash said, not wanting to brag. The last thing he wanted was to sound childish or arrogant in front of Kate.

"You should see Miss Kate battle. She's a-ma-zing! So strong, I'll bet she could beat the Elite Four!"

Ash was intrigued. So Kate was kind _and _powerful?

Kate laughed. "Now, I don't know about that. I can hold my own against a run-of-the-mill trainer, Sachi, but I'm no match for the Elite Four. I doubt I could even beat a Gym Leader."

"Have you ever tried?" Ash asked.

He thought he saw a flash of pain in her eyes, but then it was gone.

"No, I have my hands full with this place."

Sachi grabbed at Kate's dress. "Ash, and Miss Kate should battle!"

"Sachi, you know that we have lessons today—"

"We can do lessons _after! _I want to see a Pokémon battle!"

All of the other children agreed loudly, and Kate couldn't get a word in edgewise. She knew that she had no hope of convincing them to read a book now.

"All right, then, I would be honored to have the opportunity to battle the Champion of the Orange League."

Ash recoiled in surprised. "You know about that?"

"Professor Oak couldn't resist bragging about his favorite protégé. I listened in when he was talking to Professor Birch."

Ash winced. Now he had a ridiculously high standard to live up to.

They cleaned up after breakfast and went to the backyard. They assumed their sides of the invisible arena—not that Ash really needed an official area to battle. Having so many little eyes on him reminded Ash of the audience he'd had when he'd battled Brock for the first time—so judgmental and biased, but in a cute, stubborn, little kid sort of way.

"Remember children, Pokémon are not tools for battle. However, there is something magical about moving in sync along with them. I want you all to remember that."

Keita sniffed and rolled his eyes with impatience. "Yeah, yeah, we know all that, Miss Kate—we just wanna get on with the battle!"

Mimi scolded Keita for being rude.

"If you don't mind, it will have to be a one-on-one battle—I only have one Pokémon."

"That's fine. In that case, I'll be using Pikachu." He didn't know Treecko well enough to work in a battle setting.

"O-ho, I really am in for a challenge, then—the Orange League Champion's oldest partner."

Ash sweatdropped. "I feel as if you're making fun of me, Kate."

She chuckled into a hand. "Maybe just a little bit. But truly, this is exciting. Don't you dare go easy on me, Ash!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He nodded at Pikachu, "Let's go, buddy!"

Pikachu ran down his arm and landed in a battle stance. Ash was tense with anticipation, wondering what kind of Pokémon Kate would use—he had dozens of possibilities in his head, but he was really curious

Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokéball. She enlarged it and tossed it in an upward motion. With a flash of light, a Ninetales appeared, with its many luscious flowing tails.

"Wow, so your Pokémon is a Ninetales!" It looked strong, Ash could tell from its tails. He'd picked up a thing or two from travelling with Brock about spotting signs of a well-cared for Pokémon.

"Ninetales has been waiting for a battle like this for a long time."

_And so have you, _Ash thought. Kate's entire body seemed to exude confidence, and excitement. And he thought that she looked entirely too comfortable in such a high intensity situation. Though her eyes were clear blue like the sky, Ash saw fire in them, now, and he figured that he really should have expected her to use a fire-type Pokémon. She lit up like embers blazing.

He was really looking forward to this.


	3. A Grandfather's Advice

"Well, I guess I'll go first—Pikachu, use quick attack!"

Pikachu sped towards Ninetales with sideways movements. For a few seconds, Kate did nothing, and Ninetales looked surprisingly unfazed by it. Just when Ash wondered if Kate was too inexperienced to battle him, she raised an arm and ordered Ninetailes to use Flamewheel. Pikachu was too close to avoid Ninetales now, and the flames collided with Pikachu, pushing it back relatively unharmed.

"An interesting defense." Ash commented.

"That's not all it's good for." Kate said. "You use quick attack too, Ninetales!"

Pikachu dodged Ninetales's onslaught by jumping in the air.

"Use Thundershock!" Ash told it.

"Flame Wheel!" Ninetales used the speed from the Quick Attack to leap from the air and start a super powered flame wheel that nailed Pikachu before it could release the Thundershock Pikachu went flying.

_Wow, that was an awesome way to combine two moves together. Kate really knows how to use her Pokémon's full potential._

"Are you okay, Pikachu?!"

Pikachu got to its feet and looked at its trainer confidently.

_All right, if I can't get close to Ninetales…_

"Thundershock again, Pikachu!"

Ninetales dodged, but Ash just kept up with the electric attacks, landing one or two, keeping Ninetales on its toes. Then Ash ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack while Ninetales was off balance. Before it could get too far, Kate said,

"Ninetales, use Imprison!" her Pokémon's eyes glowed, and suddenly, Pikachu's speed disappeared.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed in surprised.

"Imprison stops Pikachu from using any moves that Ninetales knows. Without your speed, Pikachu is a sitting duck—All right, Ninetales, use Flame Wheel again!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's electric power was enough to slow down Ninetales Flame Wheel, and it staggers free, shaking from the shock.

"C'mon Ninetales, shake it off and use Quick Attack!"

Ninetales was coming with renewed vigor at Pikachu, and Ash barely had time to cry, "Use Quick Attack to dodge, then use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu dodged Ninetales's attack with a leap, and before Ninetales could use any other move, Pikachu's tail started to glow. Kate's expression froze as Pikachu did a spin mid-air, bringing down its iron-enforced tail on top of Ninetales's head. The larger Pokémon fell to its knees. Kate knew that Ninetales didn't have the stamina to withstand any more attacks, and she called it back to its Pokéball.

"I let my impatience get the better of me, I'm sorry, Ninetales." Kate apologized,

Ash praised his Pikachu as it returned to his side. All the kids on the sidelines were making excited noises, some groaning, some cheering. Ash stepped forward to shake his opponent's hand.

"Thank you, Ash, for such a thrilling battle." She told him earnestly.

Ash whistled. "Your Ninetales is something else! I thought I was going to lose it there for a second!"

"Ninetales and I have been working hard together for a long time. We like to take advantage when trainers pass through town."

"With skills like that, you could easily take on a gym!" Ash insisted, his fists pumping with encouragement. "Sorry, I don't mean to get so worked up—it's just that battles got me all fired up!"

"I can't leave this place while my Grandfather's sick."

"But if he was here… would you go? Because you're welcome to come travel with me and Pikachu."

"I can't."

"But if you could? If your grandfather got better?"

"I can't, Ash, so just leave it at that!" Kate burst out, and she instantly looked away, ashamed. Ash saw her fingers trembling at her side.

"What are you so afraid of, Kate? I saw how happy you were when you were battling. You train with Ninetales, so you must want to get stronger. So why aren't you moving forward? Sorry, I'm being rude, I'll leave now."

Kate didn't look at him, but Ash wasn't sorry that he'd confronted her. It was a shame to see someone denying what they wanted in life, because Kate and her Ninetales were clearly made for battle.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Kate walked to her parents' home, where her Grandfather was recuperating from his recent collapse, carrying a covered basket full of fruit. Her expression was clouded, because she had something very serious to discuss with the old man. She was facing a crisis of conscience, for Ash would be leaving in two days to continue his journey (she'd watched him grow more and more restless as the hours passed), and he'd told her that she was welcome to come along. She'd received offed like this before, and she'd never hesitated to turn them down, but for some reason she'd held her tongue. She'd felt a knot growing in her stomach, because she had a feeling that if she said no and let Ash leave, she'd truly regret it.

Kate unlocked the front door and went upstairs to where her father was resting. He was wide awake, reading a book, his beady little eyes bright with mischief.

"I brought you some oran fruit from our garden, Grandfather."

"Oh thank you, Kate—you sure know how to take care of an old man!"

"I know they're your favorite."

He took her hand in his wrinkled ones when she came to his side. "You treat me so well, Katie."

Kate pulled a chair up and told her Grandfather about the therapy center, telling him all sorts of stories about the children. When she mentioned Ash and their battle, she looked away from her grandfather's serious gaze.

"Travelling with my Pokémon was the most exciting time of my life. I wouldn't sacrifice those years for anything, and I hope that you don't either, Kate."

"You know that I'm happy here."

"No, you're _content, _there's a difference. And I won't stand by and watch you waste your time on this earth because you're afraid. You won't grow if you don't stretch your wings. This Ash Ketchum boy… he seems to have lit a fire in you, Kate, but you need to take the steps in order to keep the fire alive."

"But in your condition, what would happen to the Therapy Center-?"

Her grandfather suddenly threw his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, his hands in fists. "Kate, I feel every bit as energetic as I did when I was a teenager… with a few kinks, of course. But your parents would never forgive me if you took responsibility for me, and not the other way around. Nothing would make me feel better than to hear of your adventures."

"So you think I… that I should go with Ash?"

"Absolutely."

"But I… I haven't stepped outside of Littleroot since that day…"

"It's time for you to try, Kate. And know that you always have a home here."


	4. We Can Share For A While

"Well, Pikachu… it looks like we're moving on." Ash said, placing his hat on his head to block the sun. He said it a little sadly, and Pikachu's concerned expression reflected that. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started down the steps of the porch. He'd stayed at the Therapy Center as long as he'd felt comfortable doing, especially since he'd upset Kate.

"We're going on a Hoenn adventure, buddy. It'll be awesome! Just you and me, like it was in the beginning!"

"Pika…"

Ash had hoped that Kate might come with him—for whatever reason, he enjoyed being around the girl, and it made him feel at ease. He thought that travelling with her would be more than enjoyable—experiencing the world with companions was always better, but somehow he really wanted to share them with Kate, especially.

He was partway down the path when he glanced back with a sigh. Just when he was about to turn away, the door of the Therapy Center burst open, and Kate yelled "Ash!" after him. She wore a green skirt to her knees and a white blouse, but that wasn't what surprised Ash the most—it was that her light brown hair, that had once been to the middle of her back, was now just above her shoulder. She jogged towards him,

"I—I don't know if the offer still stands, but... I'd like to travel with you, Ash. Or at least, I'd like to try." There was a faint reddish color to her cheeks.

Ash was stunned for a second, and then mumbled, "Y—your hair…"

She fingered the shortened locks. "Oh yeah, I just… I thought that a change might help give me some courage. Be a new person and all that."

"It suits you." Ash said earnestly.

"Thanks."

"And you know… if you're planning on travelling, you might want a backpack or something. Oldale is pretty close, but after that…"

"Oh, gosh," Kate began, a little flustered, "I'm really an idiot, aren't I?" She'd forgotten all of the smaller details while she'd said goodbye to the children- some had cried, some had ben angry, and some, like Sachi, had encouraged her to go become the best Pokémon champion in the world. As she and Ash walked to the path out of Littleroot, her limbs started to feel heavier, and her heart thumped in her chest. Finally, they reached the edge of Littleroot, and before them was a vast expanse of forest.

Her hands started to shake.

"Hey… hey, what's wrong?! Are you hurt somewhere?" Ash flitted around her like a worried butterfly, hands waving in his confusion. Ash had never been good at dealing with crying women.

"There's something that I didn't tell you, Ash. The biggest reason that I haven't left Littleroot isn't because I was afraid to leave the Therapy Center… it's because I was afraid to go outside town at all." She said, threading her fingers together in front of her. "When I was younger… barely a teenager… I was stupid enough to think that I could make it to Lilycove on my own, with just my Vulpix. I wanted to spend all my allowance to buy a firestone to evolve Vulpix into a Ninetales. I barely made it past Oldale when I was attacked by wild Pokémon. Vulpix fought valiantly to protect me, but I didn't get out unscathed. I nearly died, and since then, I've been afraid of… well… _everything. _Pretty pathetic, huh?_"_

Ash shook his head and his brows were furrowed. "I can't say that I know much about stuff like that, but I do know how to keep moving forward. You just need to put one foot…. In front of the other. And let your Ninetales help you. Me and Pikachu will be here the whole time too, ya know." Ash walked a few feet in front of her, then turned with an extended hand.

Kate took a breath, trying to dispel the memories that were surfacing of that terrible day. The claws, the growling, the blood… her Vulpix's cries… the pain as she'd laid in a hospital bed…

The she reached for Ash's hand and exhaled. She focused on its warmth, on the sun on her face, Vulpix's pokéball at her hip, and knew that she would be okay. As long as she took baby steps.

Ash grinned. "See, it's not so hard, right?"

"Not so hard at all." Kate agreed.

And now Ash Ketchum was sure that his adventures in the Hoenn Region were off to a good start. He let go of Kate's hand soon, and she took confident steps onto rout 101. She had to start somewhere, after all.

"Hey, Ash?" Kate asked about forty minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I still don't have any traveling supplies."

"That's okay, we can share for awhile."


	5. Treecko in Action

Ash and Kate made it to Oldale Town before nightfall, and they went to the Pokécenter to see about renting a room. To save money, they only rented one room. Kate fought a blush—she hadn't shared a room with a boy since she'd been a child, and although Ash may not have been aware of his hormones, that did not mean that Kate was similarly oblivious. They set their bags down by the couch and then went to the cafeteria to buy some food. Kate's stomach growled loudly, indicating how hungry she was after so much walking. She didn't know how Ash did it—all the travelling and dirt and roughing it in the woods. The Pokémon Center rooms were built for travelers passing through, and so were very minimal in furnishing and space. While it had given Kate pause, Ash hadn't been fazed at all. From what Ash had told her, he had been on the road since he'd turned ten, and so was used to living frugally.

Kate refused to complain, though. She'd made her decision, and she wouldn't back out now.

Ash mumbled through his sandwich, "I'd like to make it to Petalburg tomorrow, and see about the gym leader. What about you?"

"Hmm?" Kate was startled, having been savoring her own turkey sandwich.

"What do you want to do on our journey? I realized that I never asked you. I want to win badges, but what do _you _want to do?"

"I… I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you've got plenty of time to figure it out."

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Kate wasn't an overly self-conscious sort of person, but she had to admit, she didn't think as far ahead as the actual logistics of their sleeping arrangements. Once again, Ash didn't even seem to think that it was strange to share a room, or a bed, with a girl. This became painfully apparent as he went to the bathroom to change into his sleeping clothes, which was luckily modest, with a t-shirt and soft basketball shorts. Kate sat on the bed awkwardly as Ash got under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Then he smiled at her.

"Are you excited to really get on the road?"

"I am." Kate replied. She was going on an _adventure, _after so many years of self-imposed isolation in her home town. It was scary, but also thrilling. She'd see all sorts of new Pokémon, battle new trainers.

"I remember that I could barely sit still when it was the day for me to pick up my first Pokémon. I was late, and so Pikachu ended up coming with me instead. But that's a story for another day." Ash chuckled, and winked to his yellow mouse-Pokémon, which had crawled between the two of them. Seeing Pikachu eased Kate's nervousness considerably. If Ash was going to be cool about the situation, she could be, too. Besides, bringing it up would only make things more awkward.

She dressed in her own sleep-wear, a black shirt with an Igglybuff on it, and plain blue sweats. She laid down, said goodnight to Pikachu and Ash, and turned off the light. She turned so that her back was to Ash, but she was well-aware of him until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Kate took her shower while Ash went to get food and supplies for her, and soon they were ready to continue their journey.

Kate yawned as they exited the Pokémon center, a hand over her mouth. Ash stretched out his arms and back.

"How did you sleep?"

"It's not a comfy bed at home, but not bad, considering. What about you?"

Ash laughed. "Your snoring didn't bother me too much."

Kate blushed and snapped, "I do _not _snore!"

"Oh yes, you do. And you drool, too." Ash affirmed. "Pikachu can vouch that I'm telling the truth. Pikachu was the one that you were smooshed up against all night. You're lucky you didn't get shocked!"

Kate crossed her arms and turned her head. "I think that you're lying to me, Mister."

He shrugged." Well, I guess that's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Ash had lied about the drooling part, and Kate's snoring hadn't disturbed him at all, since he was used to sleeping in noisy environments. It had been somewhat surprising that Kate was such an unruly, unladylike sleeper. Poor Pikachu had been used as a plush toy.

They headed into the forest on their way to Petalburg. Ash plled a device from his bag and began to study it.

"Hey, Ash, what's that in your hand?"

He showed it to her. "Oh, this? It's called a _VS _Seeker. I invested in one before I came to Hoenn..Basically, other trainers who are interested in battling register themselves on their own _VS _Seekers, and then it works like a radar system.

"So that beeping red dot means that it's a potential challenger?" She pointed to the small screen.

"Yup. And this is a great opportunity for me to get to know Treecko better."

"Ah, so _that's _the Pokémon that Professor Birch gave you. A Treecko…"

Ash suggested that Treecko meet Ninetales and Pikachu, and Kate agreed. Their freed Pokémon greeted each other, Pikachu especially cheerfully, while Ninetales inclined its head with a mewl.

"Hey, Treecko. I didn't really introduce myself before, but I'm Ash, and you already met Pikachu. I hope that we can all be good friends?" Ash knelt before the green reptile Pokémon, who seemed to watch Ash with an appraising eye. Instead of acknowledging Ash, Treecko stalked to a nearby tree, scaled the side, and plucked a small twig from a branch before depositing it in his mouth. Then it jumped from the tree beside Ninetales and Pikachu, arms crossed nonchalantly.

Ash chuckled. "Wow, what a cool guy."

"Who knew that a Pokémon could have so much of an attitude. But he seems to like you, Ash."

For all of Treecko's stand-offish nature, he didn't seem ill at ease among them, which Ash took as a victory.

They let the Pokémon get better acquainted for a while, and settled down for lunch, more sandwiches that they'd bought in Oldale. The meal made Ash think of Brock, who'd practically been a gourmet chef, resourceful on the road. But good company certainly made up for bland ham bakery goods.

Pikachu stood at attention when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Even Treecko's arms dropped as it tensed, staring in the direction of the snuffling sound. There was a crash, and a figure broke through, tripping and falling in front of them. Kate and Ash fell back in surprise.

The figure—a young boy with spiky brown hair, a little younger than Ash, scrambled to his knees and cried, "I came to challenge a pokémon trainer in this area!"

"Er… that would be me." Ash raised a hand.

"Then you—you and I are gonna battle! But… that smell… is that food?" The boy's nostrils flared a bit.

Kate smiled, seeing how hungry the boy was. "Why don't you eat with us? There's plenty to go around. Besides, you'll need your strength before you battle, right?"

"I… uh…"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea, get your energy up."

"Thank you, sweet goddess! Please, my savior, tell me your name?' The boy sidled up to Kate and clutched her hands in his.

"Uh, my name is Kate. And you?"

"Jeremy," He said with a grin. "I train bird Pokémon."

"And I'm Ash," Ash added. "I train… well… all sorts of Pokémon, I guess."

"So you have lots then, right? Can I see?"

"Well no… Most of my Pokémon are back home." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How lame." Jeremy frowned. Kate gave him one of their extra sandwiches and watched on with amusement as Jeremy scarfed it down.

"I'd still like to battle you though." Jeremy said to Ash.

He grinned. "I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Just be careful you don't choke!" Kate laughed at the boys' eagerness. They went a few feet to a clearing, and Kate offered to be referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle, with two pokemon each. The first trainer to defeat both Pokémon will be the winner. There are no substitutions." Kate said in an authoritarian voice. Then, meekly, she asked, "Did I do it right? I was trying to copy what I've seen on tv."

"You were simply spectacular, my angel!" Jeremy cried, stars in his eyes.

Ash sweatdropped and called for Treecko. 'Are you ready to try and battle, Treecko?"

The green Pokémon shrugged like that should be obvious. _"Tree-cko"._

"A grass Pokémon, huh? This should be a breeze with my Taillow!" Jeremy enlarged his pokéball and released a blue, winged Pokémon. Ash read the data on his pokédex on the Pokémon and wondered if he should catch one himself—flying type Pokémon always came in handy, even when he wasn't chasing after Team Rocket's balloons after one of their hair-brained schemes.

"I guess I'll start this off—Taillow, use peck!" The bid waited a couple of wing beats before swooping upon Treecko, who dodged at Ash's command.

Ash was impressed by Treecko's speed, and his quick reaction to the command.

"Peck, again!" Jeremy yelled.

"Alright Treecko, now use quick attack when Taillow gets closer!" Treecko showed great trust as he did what Ash asked, despite facing down the bird's beak. It launched itself at Taillow, unbalancing it, but Taillow returned to the sky without much damage.

"Treecko, use leer!" Treecko glared at its dark blue opponent, who flinched only for a second.

"C'mon Taillow, let's go with an Aerial Ace!"

Ash knew that Taillow had a serious advantage being airborne, while Treecko could do nothing by dodge its aerial assaults… but that didn't mean that he couldn't use Taillow's flight against it.

"Treecko, avoid Taillow and climb that tree!"

Treecko scaled the trunk easily, and Taillow's aerial ace led it directly to a branch, where its beak was lodged.

"Taillow, try and free yourself!" But to know avail. Taillow was thoroughly stuck.

Ash grinned. "Excellent. Now, Treecko, use pound, as many times as it takes!"

The green pokemon poked its head out of the foliage and raised a "hand", knocking Taillow on the head three times before it was knocked unconscious. Jeremy called the poor pokemon back, gritting his teeth.

"That's a cheap shot, Ash! My sweet angel, how can you stand the presence of someone so devious?" Jeremy addressed Kate, who gave a weak smile.

"Alright, you won't fare so well against my Wingull!" Jeremy yelled, releasing a blue and white pokemon. It let out a shrill caw and circled Treecko, who was still in the tree.

"Wingull, Wing Attack, and don't hold anything back!" Wingull flew towards Treecko at an amazing speed and crashed into Ash's Pokémon, bashing it with its feathered wings. Treecko fell from the tree and landed on its head, but still tried to struggle to its feet. Unfortunately, the flying attack was just too effective against the grass-type.

Ash beamed Treecko back into its Pokéball. "That was a great first outing, Treecko. Pikachu can take it from here."

Pikachu ran forward, determination and confidence in its expression.

There was no way that Jeremy could win this now. Pikachu was on the offensive with several Thundershocks, and though Wingull dodged the first two, the third hit its mark. The damage to the flying-water type Pokémon was reminiscent of charcoal. Jeremy called Wingull back to a pokéball and announced that he'd be heading in the opposite direction to the Pokémon Center.

"Thanks for the battle, Jeremy. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around sometime."

"I obviously need to train more," Jeremy said. "Otherwise, how can I face the beautiful Kate again?"

Ash held out a hand. "I'm looking forward to battling you again. Hopefully we'll both have more Pokémon next time."

"Oh, and Ash… if you ever have any questions about Hoenn flying types, I'm your guy."

They registered each other's numbers on their Pokénavs, and said goodbye.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

**Any suggestions about what Pokémon Ash should catch next? Does he want to Taillow, maybe? In the next chapter, Ash and Kate make it to Petalburg and meet Norman, some members of is family, and Team Aqua makes their first appearance.**


End file.
